poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Drawn with the Wind!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Drawn with the Wind! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Kiawe: - - - - Philmac: Hmm... - - - - Narrator: Our heroes (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Drawn with the Wind! Ash Ketchum: Rotom Pokedex: - - - - - - Philmac: .... - Philmac: Ash and Emerl. Ash Ketchum: Yes Philmac? Emerl: What is it Philmac? Philmac: (Whispers) Umm... I'm sorry I ask you this but... Do your classmates know about China, Japan, and stuff? Ash Ketchum: Emerl: Philmac: I'm just saying, because your world is way different and we don't want to offend them. Emerl: - - - - - - - - - Charlie: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: (Talking in his mind, blushing) '''K-Kawaii... N.A.N.O.: Feeling okay Philmac? Philmac: Yeah I'm okay. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Octillery! (Back to the show) - - - - - - '''Philmac: Yeah, this will be a perfect gift for her, thank you very much. - - - Mark EVO: There you are! Philmac: Eep! ( - - - - Mark EVO: I see, who's it for, hm? Philmac: (getting nervous) That's none of your concern... Mark EVO: (Getting suspicious) Hmm.... Philmac: If you don't mind, we still need to meet up with Emerl and the others. Mark EVO: Not until you tell me who's it for. - Mark EVO: Listen, if you don't tell me right now, friend or not... (Unleashing his magical aura a little) There will be trouble. Philmac: Okay! Okay! (Sighs) I guess I'll tell you, this crystal snowflake necklaces is a gift for a girl I secretly have a crush on. Mark EVO: Ooooh, I see. So who's the lucky girl? Philmac: .... L-Lillie... Mark EVO: (Gasps) Oh my gosh!! Philmac: Shh... Quiet down! Emerl: What's going on here? (All heroes are here) Mark EVO: Uh-oh busted! (Philmac quickly hides the gift just in time) Philmac: Oh, hi there. Emerl: Is something bothering you? Mark EVO: Nope, nothing's wrong. Philmac: - - - Mark EVO: Does anyone else know about your secret? Philmac: N.A.N.O., The Eds, Manny, Sid, Diego and they're friends. Mark EVO: I see. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: STOP SAYING THAT I'M WEAK!! - - - - - - Philmac: Darn, my new sword and shield are at Ash's house. - Emerl: Philmac, use this! - - Philmac: A katana! Emerl: Yep your new katana are twenty times stronger and faster than Xenon's twin blade. Philmac: Thanks Emerl. - - - - Bloom: Let's stop them girls. Bloom and her friends: Magic Winx Sirenix! (Bloom,Flora,Aisha,Musa,Stella, and Tecna transform into Sirenix form) - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: I won't let you hurt them! (Philmac arrived wearing a samurai helmet) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Swinub began to evolve) All Heroes: (gasped) Gorem: Her Swinub began to evolve. Preyas: Whoa! (Swinub evolves into Piloswine) - - - - - Jessie: Stufful Megatron (Predacon): Oh no - - - - - - - - - - - Team Rocket and the villians: We're off with a new blast! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Clover's Swinub evolves into Piloswine. - - - - - Narrator: As the journey continues. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts